


reactions to ep: 98

by rhymeswithblue



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithblue/pseuds/rhymeswithblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>brb, flailing.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	reactions to ep: 98

**Author's Note:**

> once, i drew some lbd fanart and it almost got a thousand notes on [tumblr](http://skinandfunnybones.tumblr.com/post/46113824516) and it was pretty cool.

 


End file.
